mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops
Bon Bon is the name of a background pony in the show. She is an Earth pony that appears in several episodes, and has different speaking roles in Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Lesson Zero, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and Putting Your Hoof Down. She has a pale cream coat and a navy blue mane with a pink stripe. Her cutie mark shows 3 pieces of wrapped candy. She is very similar to previous-generation ponies similarly named Bon Bon.__TOC__ Development and production Bon Bon shares her appearance with a G1 pony of the same name, including her color scheme and cutie mark. The name comes from "bonbon", French for "candy". Bon Bon is frequently seen next to Lyra, which has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned. Despite only being coincidental in the show, the designer of the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster intentionally placed the two ponies together.Part of an online Q&A with the Comic Con poster artist. Bon Bon is voiced differently in each of her appearances. As with most background ponies, Bon Bon's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in Fall Weather Friends, four or five Bon Bons can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In a scene from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Bon Bons visible. Depiction in the series Bon Bon makes regular appearances in the show, usually in more prominent ways than regular background ponies. For example, after Twilight Sparkle's chase scene in The Ticket Master, Bon Bon expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fall ill after consuming them. In Swarm of the Century she is praised by Twilight for her good work on tending to the flowers. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Bon Bon's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Bon Bon complains to Applejack and looks at her disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. That episode is one of several where Bon Bon has a speaking role. In Green Isn't Your Color, she enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy isn't there anymore, and leaves. Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. In Lesson Zero she falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting with Lyra in the background over the doll. In Secret of My Excess she is seen talking to Lyra near a well, which Derpy pops out of. In The Last Roundup, she is the only background pony to welcome back Applejack at the Ponyville train station; she also appears at the train station at the beginning of the episode, and at Applejack's surprise party. She speaks again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, once again with a much different voice. She also appears in Hearts and Hooves Day standing next to Lyra in the village shot and appears screaming in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Bon Bon has short speaking line with Cherry Berry on a bridge near Fluttershy's house, and as in previous appearances, she was depicted with a different variant of voice again. She is also seen earlier walking in the market; interestingly, the saddlebags she is wearing feature Lyra' cutie mark instead of her own. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Gallery :Bon Bon image gallery Quotes Call of the Cutie :Bon Bon: I didn't put those in my bag! Green Isn't Your Color :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Bon Bon: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. :Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! :Bon Bon: And you are? :Rarity: Rarity, of course! :Bon Bon: Never heard of you. Lesson Zero :Mayor: What's all the commotion about? :Dizzy Twister: They're fighting over that doll! :Bon Bon: That incredible, amazing doll! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! :Bon Bon: Mine's got rocks in it. :Stallion: I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! Putting Your Hoof Down :Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. :Bon Bon: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me, I laugh at everything. :Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... See also * * References sv:Bon Bon Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Background characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2